Truth About Love
by FunBordem
Summary: Kurt is not who he says he is and the warblers are trying to show that to the Glee club. Kurt doesn't like Blaine. And Sebastian and someone else has to tell Kurt something.
1. Chapter 1

Truth About Love  
A/N: Hello Kurtbastian lovers out there. This is a story that Kurt is not who he say he is. Please R&R. Leave comments what I should do or if you have suggestions. Enjoy!  
S  
Kurt Hummel is not who you think he is. He's not some lovey-dovey, goody two shoes, only sex after marriage, prude virgin that everyone thinks he is. He's quite opposite actually. He actually is a one night stand, lie to the police, sex whenever he wants, sex god.  
It all started when he was 15 years old. He went on a trip to Paris with his Aunt Alice. By then he knew he was gay and liked guys. Since his aunt is super awesome, bad-ass relative she got him a fake ID. He went to a club know as 'Scandales'. Translated into 'Scandals'.

*flashback*

'Just stay calm' Kurt thought to himself.

"ID please" the hopper said in a deep and very rich French accent. He nodded to Kurt and opened the door. Kurt could now here the music play. The bass was vibrating the in tire floor. Kurt now saw this was a gay bar.

'Perfect I'm gay may be I could loose my virginity' Kurt thought.  
He entered the club. At the entrance there was a banner saying Karaoke night. Maybe Kurt would sing a song.

He entered farther into the club. He saw a bar with couple guys were making out. Another was talking with a lean tall 6' 9" ebony man. On the dance floor he saw a ton of people grinding. A short blonde with a very slim frame was singing a slurred version of 'your love is my drug'.

Kurt walked towards the bar fully aware of the eyes that singed into his back but one was very different. More of a protective look. Kurt heads over to the bar. A man comes to sit by him. He looks about 16 maybe 17. He is short about 5' 4". Skinny and has a chubby checks that still had very little baby fat. He had very light brown eyes almost a hazel.

"Louis, may I have a Samuel Adams." The boy asked. "And a Bud Light."

"Sure thing, Andy." The bartender, Louis. A darker haired blue eyed man, probably around mid-twenties early thirties. Average height a little chubby for his age.

"So you come here often?" The man, Andy, asked.  
Kurt just laughed in front of him.

"What? What's so funny." Andy asked.

"It's just that you would most likely know if I do or if I don't." Kurt answered still giggling.

"Please elaborate on why I would know. I love your voice." Andy said intrigued.

"Well first you knew the bartender first and vice-versa. The way people look at you like they fucked you or they fucked you. Either way I know you are a regular and a pretty well known one." Kurt said.

"Good job... Ummmmm..."

"Kurt."

"Kurt yes a very nice name indeed." A random person said and pulled up a stool up right next to Kurt.

"And who are you?" Kurt asked the new man. He was probably Kurt's age. Smaller but seemed to be very confident.

"Hunter. I said no hook-ups tonight" Hunter said.

"Ohhhh are we having a gang bang over here" yet another person came. But this one was different. He started getting a tingling feeling. Weird.

"No we aren't doing anything. But we can leave." Hunter said starting to get a little edge "Go get Niff. Sorry for the inconvenient. Bye."

"Bye" Kurt said as they all left picking up a blond and brown haired men that must've been Niff.

He turned back around to see the 6' 9" ( No Pun Intended) African American.

* end flashback *

Kurt thought he'd never see them again so he deleted the encounter from all memories. He did loose his virginity. Been a slut since.

The  
End  
R&R  
,Boredom


	2. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

TAK CH. 1

A/N: Thanks everyone who is reading this. Please R&R.

Chapter 1:

Kurt sat in his usual seat like he did every day for the last 2 years. He waited silently for his 'Boyfriend'. He's now a junior in WMHS. He was top of all his classes. Never got anything below an A. He had G.P.A (Grade  
Point Average) 4.3 and scholarship to 3 different schools. But he had a dirty little secret. He. Was. A. Slut. He liked being fucked by people he didn't know the name liked BJing a person from a bar called Scandals. So what?

He waited, and waited, and waited. Finally he just gave up. Walked out and ran into two very soiled figures.

"Ouch, shit watch whe-" he looked up at the two people. 'Shit' thought Kurt. He saw what could surely end in disaster. Niff.

"Kurtie I'm so sorry!" Jeff exclaimed loudly so the whole Lima Bean could hear.

"It's not your fault your clumsy." Kurt said pushing himself off the ground.

"We need to talk" Nick said.

"Ok" Kurt replied nonchalantly.

"Privately" Jeff said In a hushed voice.

"Okay" Kurt replied a little nervous. Nick grabbed his wrist roughly. He was pulled into a white van. It was dark yet he could see two dark outlined figures staring at him. But then the sun went down a little more so he now couldn't see anything. "Nick where the hell I'm I!" No response.

"Dammit" he sat there in the darkness. He felt something move by him. All the sudden he felt arms around him pulling him into somebody's lap. What th-"

"Shh" said a sleek voice that Kurt instantly knew.

"Andy" Kurt asked.

"The one and only." Andy said.

"Oh my God. I thought you were in France for an internship?"

"It's done already"

"We're here!" Jeff yelled. He opened the door to the van. They were at a house. It was very old fashion.

"Nick where are we?" Kurt questioned as he stepped out into the darkness of the night.

" My parents lake house!" Jeff yelled from the porch. " Kurt tell your dad that your staying at your friends house."  
Kurt pulled out his phone and found his dad's contact whilst he walked down the steep slope the lead to the lake house.

"Why are we here?" Kurt asked still nervous.

"To discuss stuff" Jeff replied calmly with a hint of anxiety in his voice. Kurt took note of this. "C'mon in!"

The house was gorgeous. It had wooden floor and walls. Indian looking furniture. It was just beautiful. A masterpiece.

"Kurt, nice to see you." A voice a came from behind him. It was high. A girls voice.

"OMG, AUNT ALICE!" Kurt ran into her hugging her with every little ounce of energy he had in him.

" I'm glad to see you to. But we need to tell you something." She said in a serious voice.

"Why is everybody so serious?" Kurt asked straight forwardly.

"Kurt sit down please." Andy asked. Kurt did as he was told. Taking a sit on a love seat. With Hunter with him.

" Kurt we all want you to know that none of us wished this upon you." Alice started. Kurt just nodded.

Hunter started to talk "Kurt some people are coming back." Hunter was very calm on the outside, but on the inside he was die ing a million deaths that the person he loved was about to most likely faint.

"Some of them you like some of them you don't." Nick continued.  
Jeff cut in " Just understand we've done everything we can to stop this."

"Kurt. Honey, Toby, Jasmine, Bryan, and Sebastian are coming back." Aunt Alice finished.

Kurt took in this information like bullet to the brain. The room around him started to fuzz out. The voice of panic and sadness faded out. The picture started to go black. Why. Why. Why does he have to come back. Was the last thing Kurt thought. Everything went black.

A/N2: Duh duh duuuuuh. Chapter 2 done with. Next one we get to see a weird dream some flashbacks and a someone's arrival. R&R. Bye.


End file.
